The present invention relates to managing I/O operations in data storage systems.
This application incorporates herein by reference as follows:
U.S. application Ser. No. 10/264,603, Systems and Methods of Multiple Access Paths to Single Ported Storage Devices, filed on Oct. 3, 2002;
U.S. application Ser. No. 10/354,797, Methods and Systems of Host Caching, filed on Jan. 29, 2003, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,965,979;
U.S. application Ser. No. 10/397,610, Methods and Systems for Management of System Metadata, filed on Mar. 26, 2003;
U.S. application Ser. No. 10/440,347, Methods and Systems of Cache Memory Management and Snapshot Operations, filed on May 16, 2003, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,124,243;
U.S. application Ser. No. 10/600,417, Systems and Methods of Data Migration in Snapshot Operations, filed on Jun. 19, 2003, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,136,974;
U.S. application Ser. No. 10/616,128, Snapshots of File Systems in Data Storage Systems, filed on Jul. 8, 2003, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,959,313;
U.S. application Ser. No. 10/677,560, Systems and Methods of Multiple Access Paths to Single Ported Storage Devices, filed on Oct. 1, 2003;
U.S. application Ser. No. 10/696,327, Data Replication in Data Storage Systems, filed on Oct. 28, 2003, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,143,122; and
U.S. application Ser. No. 10/837,322, Guided Configuration of Data Storage Systems, filed on Apr. 30, 2004.
In data storage systems, the hosts will make I/O requests (i.e., reads and writes) of the data storage subsystems. Each user of the data storage system may need a different priority of service for the I/O request. The system administrator typically assigns the priority of service based on the type of work and/or the identity of the user.
For efficiency each host can accumulate a batch of I/O requests from users and transmit them to the data storage subsystem. If a host receives ten I/O requests, it will be desirable to process more high priority requests than low priority requests.
One problem is how to ensure that there is fairness between multiple hosts accessing a data storage subsystem. For example, if one host has all high priority requests and a second host has all low priority requests, each request will receive equal priority at a given data storage subsystem. We would like a host transmitting high priority I/O requests to be given more of the data storage subsystem's capacity than a host transmitting low priority I/O requests.
However, all the host I/O requests that arrive at the data storage subsystem for processing get intermixed without regard to priority. Since each host may have its own file system and logical unit number (LUN) of a storage area network (SAN), yet share the same data storage subsystem, there may be a contention problem.
For example, the data storage system should ensure a host with a higher quality of service (QoS) file system is not given lower priority than another host with a lower QoS file system and retain the ability to configure file systems and SAN LUNs by different QoS. At the same time, the data storage system should ensure that all I/O requests are completed in a reasonable time.
In an attempt to solve this problem, the hosts could communicate between each other on a regular basis to exchange information about pending I/O requests, but communications need to be frequent to manage the I/O requests and maintain a sense of priority. In addition, this will not scale well as additional hosts will add significant processing overhead.
It would be desirable if a solution existed that did not require such communication between the hosts since overhead would not increase as hosts increased. It would be also desirable if the solution ensured high priority I/O requests were guaranteed a certain amount of I/O resources, while still not starving out lower priority I/O requests. It would be helpful if the number of priority levels could be easily modified to allow for different priorities (e.g., two or more) to allow for better tuning of the system. The maximum number of I/O requests allowed per priority level could be then determined through testing and some qualitative analysis of different workloads.